


I'm All I Want To Be

by NidoranDuran



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Robots, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Your new purchase is finally here, a replica sex droid of A2 is finally here, but she might be more trouble than you expected, because she's much like her original copy: a bitch. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: A2 (NieR: Automata)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	I'm All I Want To Be

"You've got to be shitting me if you thought I'd come out of the box some doe-eyed giggly fuckdoll begging for dick from 'master'," A2 says as she pushes herself down against your lips, her snug pussy firm and aggressive in the demands it seeks and the ways she takes charge. This isn’t what you were expecting at all from A2. At least, your A2. The replica of the assault model you have waited months to finally have, but now that she's here, it isn't turning out as you hoped at all; the foul mouthed android who was supposed to reprogrammed from her model's normal state to be much more amicable and submissive has pinned down to the bed with her thighs and is riding your face now, groaning and heaving as she takes her pleasure from you forcefully.

Everything you do is a confused panic response to the pressure, licking at the slick mound grinding against your lips as you scramble to keep up with her, your eyes staring up at A2 in vigorous motion and, despite all your frustrations, finding an odd sense of excitement in seeing her move. She's gorgeous, her slim body moving without any real care or control, just pursuing more pleasure and more aggression as everything she does proves wild and feverish, a push into pleasures that you just have to do your best to handle, because A2 is leaving you no time to call your shot and no moment of care about what she's doing, heaving on faster and messier in the chance to have her fun with you as deep and as vulgar as she can get it.

There's too much going on here and all of it leaves you frantic, dizzily seeking some shred of control even as you learn more and more that there isn't one. "I'm not in the business of being a sex toy for anyone, and if you think I'm going to roll over for you then you should get your fucking head checked." Her every growl and snarl and fit of aggression is more intense and indecent than you feel you can bear, but she's keeping up this mad pace and it's taking a special, crazy sort of toll. The heaving and hazy back and forth of her body as she rinds up against you is something that's only getting more wicked and aggressive as she keeps it going, as she lets the pleasure build and takes from you whatever she wants.

And you're giving her what she wants. All of it. It's not what you expected, but your lust for A2 is more than deep enough for you to take the way she's sitting no your face in stride, to accept the roughness and the vulgarity of how she demands from you so much. It's welcome, it's incredible, and it's dragging you down into the throes of something too perfect to be believed, full of want and desperation, a wish to keep going as her long legs press against your head, as her gorgeous face stares down at you even if it's with frustration and a dash of disdain. Without complaint you gladly eat her out and tend to every growing mess of pleasure and desire, every chance to give in and lose yourself to the e crushing joys and what comes with them, just needing to let yourself go.

She's demanding and harsh, her aggression only getting fiercer as she rocks atop yoyo, as he pushes on hard and keeps you firmly engaged in her lusts, in the chaos and the desire of her control. A2 rides you like a beast, and she's so aggressive and needy in her pace that it's becoming too much for you to keep track of, falling deeper into the confusion and the pressure of her dominant touch, feeling like everything has gone off the rails and like you need to think of a solution soon to fix this, because you paid for an A2 sexbot and instead got... well, an A2 sexbot. The more accurate kind. That was not the plan. They promised her bitchiness would be curtailed, but here she is in full bore hell mode.

The heaving and groaning and grunting of A2 in reckless motion has you dizzy and struggling to keep p with her, wondering how to handle the voracious appetite she shows off and the reckless thrills she claims as every action and motion of her body is one of pure aggression. She has you right where she wants you. The construction is immaculate though; she's identical to the 'real' A2, and her pussy feels like a real human vagina as you lick and kiss at it with gusto, taking solace in the face that everything is at least lining up well and that your money was well spent even if this is so many kinds of over the line.

"Fucking--yes, I'm cumming. Shit, shit don't stop eating me out, this is what you wanted you perfect, I'm here, I'm on your face, I'm--fuck!" She groans, spine arching back as she continues babbling vulgarity blended with attacks on your dignity, everything she can pile on to keep up the singular focus on you and your unraveling. There's no alternative here, no other way around what happens as she heaves about wildly, bucking atop your face through her climax and only stopping so she can lean back.

"Let's see what kind of dick you're working with. I don't have high hopes for it being anything b--fuck!" She unveils your cock as she tugs your clothes away and her whole body contorts to reach it, wrapping her lips around the head as she kicks up and around you, coming down again this time on all fours over you. Her head bobs along your shaft, sucking it down with a speed and intensity that comes off as absolutely baffling so soon after she was complaining about you, but she wastes no time in keeping up the pace, grabbing your dick and pulling away. "Why the shit didn't you tell me you had a nice cock? Bullshit, we could have saved so much time."

You would have gotten to it pretty quickly had A2 not thrown herself onto your face like she did, but now that she's doing her part you try not to care too much abut any of that, accepting the pleasure of her mouth sucking down onto your cock again. She lowers her pussy against your face, but a hard sixty nine-ing is a lot easier a sell than having your face sat on, and with A2's mouth wrapped tight around your dick you try your best to roll with it, hands on her hips and pulling her down to meet you in this frantic show of pleasure and ferocity that comes on like fire.

Every indecent and sloppy noise that A2 makes around your cock is a startling show of feverish adorations and emotions that leave you startled and speechless, groaning through the pleasure as you do your best to keep up with it all. She's still raw unvulgar and indecent as can fucking be, but everything is so much more even with your cock in her mouth. She's showing off such a frantic and urgent need to suck on it, overrun by her own desires and finally showing the edge of something like what you expected. Clearly, she's not as submissive and ready as she should be, but she’s still sucking your cock hard, and only getting harder by the second.

The sloppy slobbering noises coming from A2 definitely serve as a counter-argument to all her own loudmouthed claims of not being some vapid sex bot. Her head game is incredible, and she's sucking you down with such ferocity and desperation, showing off a hunger and need like nothing else, one that keeps you falling in deeper to her thrall, her clothes intense and leaving you burning with such heat and such craving that you can't deal with all of it She's got you where she wants you, and sure, you’re keeping up the pace of eating her out, but more and more you're finding that she's right where you want her to be, too.

"Your cock tastes so good," she groans. It comes out almost angry, like she's furious that it does, but she's still sucking you off, still laying down the hard work and the effort to keep you giving in, and the pleasure is truly unbelievable, so frantic and so wild that you just have to keep rolling with it, doing your best to keep up with how hard she's sucking your cock by eating her out just as carelessly. Intensifying sensations and a need to keep going continue to drag you down ever lower into whatever the fuck she's on; whether that’s your dominance or hers simply doesn't matter any more. It's just too good to care, and you keep giving up to this mad pace, to the frantic joys of a ferocious sensation like nothing else.

The mouth feels so real. Lifelike. Warm and wet and devoid of any of the put-upon reluctance she was so loudly on about, doing everything she can to keep up the frantic pace and to tend to your dick as hard as she can, and you do your best to keep up, eating her out hard, pulling her down against your face with your fingers dug into her ass cheeks to keep her right where you want her. There's no restraint or sense to any of this, but it's better that way, and it keeps you lean into the deep end to be craving this all so much, to push harder on and satisfy every desperate hunger inside of you.

Everything about this messy and chaotic treatment feels so enticing and peculiar and frantic. Your tongue works at motions becoming familiar to you while A2 deepthroats you and ventures into wild new territory that seems like an odd sort of in her element, at least as it pertains to her messy attempts and struggles to deal with how good she feels. It's coming on like fire and you don't resist the chaos, don't hold back the tempting swell of joy and lust that pulls you deeper on down. There's too much going on for you to want to hold back, and as you explore the thrills and the desires of making her yours everything falls perfectly into focus now, the two of you moving like a well oiled machine, but not as well oiled a machine as the dripping pussy that is now begging for more than just your tongue or some fingers inside of it, and you're happy to keep pressing that advantage knowing you're soon going to be able to dish out even more.

All of A2's chaotic slobbering drives home a precise and wicked point that leaves you speechless, heaving and trembling and ultimately coming completely undone in her throat as she puts you through your paces. You groan, tremble, and happily blow a heavy load into her mouth as you give in, and as A2 pulls back he's cursing again. "Fuck, that's a lot of cum, too. You could have warned me!" But she doesn't even let up on the grinding against your face to apologise as she wriggles her way through to a big, messy orgasm, to a loud cacophony of desire and vulgarity. "Shit, let's just get on to more. I need that dick inside me."

You lie there not even sure what more entails until she's reoriented and positioned herself atop you again, sitting proud on top of you with her hands grabbing your chest for balance. "So, what was that about not being a fuckdoll?" you tease, finally getting a word in against the woman who has kept your lips silent for so long.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not begging for dick and I’m not calling you anything. Your cock is big and I need it, that a fucking problem for you?" She snarls and scowls as she slams down onto your cock and begins the most stubborn and belligerent cowgirl style lap riding you could fathom, her body in motion once more, driven by a desire to keep up this madness and to get what she wants, which is clearly over the line and too much to deal with. But it feels so fucking good, and that keeps everything moving, the commotion wild and frantic, pushing on without any focus or clear idea of how to handle it all.

Her snug pussy clenched down around your dick counts for the world now as you let this all happen, putting up with whatever A2 says or does if it means getting more of this pleasure. She's aggressive and wild and pushing on bolder, needier, careless in her approach and in the way she takes you down with her, unafraid of what it means or how insane this all is. It's excessive in all the best ways, and you're desperate to keep this going as everything comes together just right, as you lean into this pleasure and embrace the satisfaction and the fervor of the moment.

"Fucking. Big dick. Deep inside me. Shit, I need this, and I'm not going to rest until I get althea dick from you I can. Fine, you want a horny sex robot? I'll be the slut who doesn’t get off your dick even when it's ruining your fucking life." At least A2 is into dirty talk mode now. Appropriate dirty talk, too. She's merciless and crass, aggressive, knowing what she wants and definitely not getting pleady and whiney about it, but her fixation with your dick is incredible and it is strong, keeping her engaged and fired up as she moves no harder, faster, chasing the pleasure as far as he can get it with a single-minded rush of pleasure and desire that doesn't let up.

"Prove it," you shoot back, groaning defiance and heat rising up as you keep up the pace, as you try to push the limits of what you can do here, wondering what you can get away with and how hard you can press this advantage. "If you really want my cock that bad, you need to show me how bad you want it. I want you to be the most insatiable, aggressive, cock-addicted android you can be. Ruin my life withs ex? Try. Go ahead. I'm ready for you."

"You want a fucking challenge?" She's yelling now, her voice cracking with pleasure and frustration, breathy moans and frantic whispered vulgarities showing how close she's getting to losing control. A2 wasn't programmed badly, she was just programmed to need some aggression and to not give in quite so imply. It makes her a handful, but you are in for the wild ride and happy to keep it going, thrusting upward feverishly, chasing a sense of aimless pleasure and dizzy lust only getting stranger and more senseless as everything circles around into desperation and surrender. You fuck her hard from below, hammering away into the snugness of her snatch, meeting her thrusts and keeping up the pace of pleasures getting to be too much for either of you to handle, if your groans and her increasingly frantic and breathy cursing is anything to go by.

This new side of A2, even if it's programmed into her, is the bliss you need in so many ways, showing off an aggression and belligerence focused entirely on her need for your cock above all else. It's a welcome wrongness, a mess of pleasure and desire that leaves you craving more, unable to hold back the delight of throwing yourself faster into this mess, into the pleasure taking you by storm. Every helpless swell of desire comes on faster, stronger, and you're determined to see it through, heaving upward to meet her hips and let the pleasures take you both away with little to no sense of what this all means except for the pleasure that comes with it.

Until finally it becomes too much. Until you're trembling, shivering, giving in with senseless throbs of joy and a messy ecstasy strong enough to tear you asunder. You groan and buck and hammer upward, cumming into her as she yells, "Bust a fucking load in me already!" with the kind of impatience that makes the way you're already cumming in her all the more frustrating, but that's part of the appeal and the heat. You groan, heave, shiver through the messy orgasm you fill her with, and any shred of worry or hesitation is gone now. You have no time for it. No need or reason to hold back.

"Don't think that's it out of you," she growls. You feel her keep riding you through your orgasm and past it too, a smile wide across her face as he leans in tight. "I want every drop of your cum. You want to meet me on that level? I'll make you eat your words as hard as I make you eat my twat!" And that's probably the best outcome for all this mess as you commit to giving in completely.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
